


THE MIRROR OF ERISED

by Youberrrrr



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fanart, M/M, Mirror of Erised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youberrrrr/pseuds/Youberrrrr
Summary: HP AU.A little bit sad.)





	THE MIRROR OF ERISED

 

 

Clint and Phil were very close at school.After graduation Phil became a Auror, but unfortunately sacrificed in action two years later.


End file.
